elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting Motif 41: Celestial Style
Contents By the Guardian of Stars As above, so below. This was ever our creed. And thus, O Celestial below, as thou craftest thy arms and thy armor, thou shalt follow ever the guidance and model of ye Constellations that wheel above. AXES Who wieldeth the axe? The Warrior, of Last Seed. Like the Warrior, make thy axes strong and sharp of edge. Their blades shall be like crescent moons, aglow in the light of ye Warrior's stars. BELTS Who circles ye zodiac, and crawleth where it will? The Serpent, of unstars and no moons. Thy belt shall be thus strong as wyrm and long as a twelve-month, when ye head shall meet ye tail. See to it. BOOTS Who hurrieth across the sky, bearing night from dusk till dawn? The Steed, ye noble mount. Thus shalt thou make boots to bear thee withal like the bearing of ye Steed, to support all in their celestial journeys. BOWS Who striketh from a distance, all heart afire with sympathy? The Lady, who bends bowing in the firmament, as it's meant thy firm bow shall bend like a lady whose darts speed true. Mark these words, Celestial. CHEST PIECES Who protecteth Nirn from roguish particles, ye ill from on high? The Aurora, curtain of light that wrappeth the globe in its folds. Like the Aurora thou shalt make thy cuirass, that it may wrap thee and ward thee particularly 'gainst weaponry. DAGGERS Who wieldeth the dagger as the surgeon doth his scalpel? The Thief, who cometh in ye dark of Evening Star. As thy knife is thy luck, make thou thy dagger of fortune, so thou mayest make fortune from thy dagger. GLOVES Who draweth off her gloves when the season of safety is nigh? The Lover, who covers all till Sun's Dawn, then covers none. Glover, follow the Lover, and make therefore gloves for thy hands clingsome and supple, protection in peril, yet lovely when undonned. HELMETS Who watcheth all with glowing eye in the face of space? The Ritual, of Morning Star, whose eye is seen but whose visage is hidden. Be ye then like the Ritual, and hide thy visage beneath cap and behind visor, seeing but not seen, unknown until thy actions make thee known. LEG GREAVES Who supports ye master, and does all needful and minor-magical? The Apprentice, right behind thee, to hold thee up to Sun's Height if thou falleth. Make thus thy greaves as supportful as ye Apprentice, and with a right good will. MACES Who bludgeons the sky with magical might? The Atronach, ye golem, who rolls like juggernaut twixt night and day. Make then thy mace like the Atronach's mighty arm, to smite thy foes even as rocks that fall from ye sky. SHIELDS What protecteth ye Celestials e'en as it supports the very world? The Tower, that both opens and closes the Way. Make therefore thy shield so it be strong as the Tower, closing the way to the weapons of thy foes, yet opening when thou smitest on thine own account. SHOULDER ARMOR Who hideth beneath the Second Seed, uncovering only to strike from below? The Shadow, unseen although seen, shadowing the sky's every move. Make then thy pauldrons to be like ye Shadow, to follow thy form, faithful and silent, and protect betimes ye striketh. STAVES Who wieldeth ye staff as the mightiest of armaments? The Mage, of Rain's Hand, whose hand raineth magicka by rod and by staff. Make then thy staves in emulation of ye Mage, with star-disk at finial for faster stellar spellcaster. SWORDS Who wieldeth both sword and plowshare, planting both seeds and foes? The Lord, master of sword and harrow, from First Seed to all. Make then thy sword as straight as a Lord, and wield it justly, in high law and low. Appearances * Category:Online: Crafting Motifs Category:Online: Books with Authors